Harry's Sacrifice
by Lumosify
Summary: Ginny's POV of her duel with Bellatrix, and how Harry's sacrifice (from dying in the Forbidden Forest) may have affected her during the duel. Rated T for Molly Weasley's sudden display of language. ONESHOT!


**Hello! **_Lumosify_ **is back, with a new Harry Potter fanfic!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter and/or anything related to it. I just own whatever you do not recognize here, unless stated otherwise. (NOTE: Some sections of this one-shot are taken from the Harry Potter Wiki, and from Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows.)**

**And now...**

**Enjoy my take on what Harry's Sacrifice could have done, and how Ginny may have felt in her battle with Hermione and Luna, against Bellatrix Lestrange!**

_~Lumosify_

* * *

Ginny Weasley was fighting Bellatrix Lestrange.

Ginny _was_ fighting with Hermione and Luna, but all the same, she was still fighting one of the darkest witches in the world. Ginny wouldn't be surprised if Bellatrix was _the _darkest witch in the world.

Ginny knew she could die at any moment, yet the fear of death seemed to vanish as the rush of adrenaline that came with fighting for what you know is right surged in.

Ginny vaguely wondered if Harry had had this same feeling before, whenever he had faced death, and immediately choked back a sob. Harry was dead, gone forever, and she'd never see him again.

Already, Ginny was losing hope for the side of the Light, and all because Harry was dead. She could see it in the faces of others; she could see it in the faces of Ron and Hermione and all the Weasleys, and everyone else in the Grand Hall of Hogwarts.

Ginny was never one to cry, but when it came to Harry, she couldn't help it.

Ginny tried to recover from almost crying as fast as she could, but it was too late. She could see Bellatrix's eyes glowing (was it even possible for a Death Eater's eyes to actually _glow_?) in triumph as she cast an _Avada Kedavra _and immediately after realized there was no way Ginny could block it.

_This is it_, Ginny thought as last-second panic began to set in, _I'm going to die as a sacrifice for the Light._

Ginny was about to wonder if she would see Harry again if she died, when something Ginny would never be able to explain happened.

It was as if something had taken control of her body; Ginny's body contorted, stepping to the side as the Killing Curse flew an inch from her shoulder.

Ginny could see Bellatrix's shock, which quickly disappeared as Ginny heard a very familiar voice.

"NOT MY DAUGHTER, YOU **BITCH**!" Ginny's Mum barreled towards Ginny, Luna, and Hermione, pushing them out of the way.

Ginny watched in shock and awe as her Mum dueled Bellatrix with fatal spells, few of which Ginny recognized.

Bellatrix laughed with glee. Derision was clear on her face. Her laughter quickly turned into a snarl as she realized that Ginny's Mum was not a weak dueler. Ginny watched as the floor between them became cracked, under the heat and pressure from the spells they were casting.

A few students ran up to assist, but Ginny could tell that her Mum would not accept help. "_No! Get back! _Get back!_ She is mine!_"

"What will happen to your children when I've killed you? When Mummy's gone the same way as Freddie?" Bellatrix taunted Ginny's Mum. Ginny's blood boiled.

"_You — will — never — touch — our — children — again!_" Ginny's Mum screamed, casting another spell.

"AHAHAHAHA_—_!" Bellatrix's laughter was suddenly cut off, and Ginny looked on, wide-eyed, as Bellatrix's smile froze, her eyes bulging as she toppled to the ground. The watching crowd roared.

Bellatrix Lestrange was dead.

Voldemort screamed, turning on Ginny's Mum, and suddenly Ginny felt pure fear. Her mother _could not die_!

Just as she was about to step in and attack, Ginny saw a flash of light and stared as a shield formed between her Mum and Voldemort. Confused, Ginny scanned the Great Hall, looking for the interference, when she saw someone pull a shimmering cloak off of his messy-haired head.

Ginny's heart danced.

Harry was alive.

* * *

**Sorry, but this was a bit angsty. That's just the way I imagined writing this, so here it is.**

**Guess what? I wrote and edited this in less than three days! That's a new record for me, for those who don't know.**

**Let's just see if I can do better than that with my next one-shot.**

**O.o**

**NEYOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

**...Anyways, I hope you enjoyed, and I have a question that you can answer if you review! Ooh-La-La!**

_Question of the Day: How would you feel if you were facing death? Angsty, like the way I wrote this fanfic? Not very emotional? Very emotional? Leave your answer in a review! (And yes, I do read every single review. NOT because I'm a stalker, but just because it's my_ fanfic_, and I like to know what people think about the fanfic and whatever question I give the reviewers._)

**If you liked this story, and you're a James/Lily fan, then go read my other Harry Potter fanfic, called **Live in the Moment**!**

**(And review for that story, too, if you don't mind. XD)**

_Inspiration: This story's inspiration was completely random. I was just laying in bed, thinking about stuff, and I started wondering about Lily's sacrifice, and how it made Harry have that blood protection. Then I thought about Harry's sacrifice, and how the effects of it were never mentioned. Then I thought, _Well, why don't I write a fanfiction about it?_,_ a_nd so I did. Granted, none of the people Harry sacrificed himself for had an identical wand to their enemy, but I think the sacrifice went farther than that. So I thought about who was in a position during the books that might have needed saving, _after _Harry made the sacrifice, and Ginny's fight with Bellatrix popped into my mind. So there it is!_

**I've talked waaay too much here. So, ta-ta!**

_~Lumosify_


End file.
